Frail
by Sweet Summer Heart
Summary: A collection of one-shots that are basically just smut/PWP. Please review if you would like to see more. OC


Rohan Soren

Victor glanced over at the frail, noticing the way her body was held at stiff attention away from the expensive leather seats, her head tilted away from him so that he couldn't see her face, her golden hair glittering in the light of the falling sun. He could still smell her fear, if only faintly, and he licked his lips as it mingled with the cool scent of her calmness.

Smirking deviously Victor turned back to his file, waiting for the opportune moment.

Just as she was sagging with weariness Victor lashed out, his hand coming up behind her neck and clasping there, turning her towards him to make eye contact.

Shocked green eyes stared into his own flickering eyes.

Rohan stared into his eyes, their usual blue depths flashing gold in the waning light. She was tempted to gasp in fear but stilled her breathing for a few seconds to keep from angering the already volatile mutant sitting beside her.

He growled harshly in her face and she could smell the faint tinge of both beer, blood, as well as another oddly delicious scent. She lowered her eyes submissively and bared her throat to him in an offer. What offer she truly didn't know, but she remembered something about alpha male wolves demanded that every other wolf 'bow' by baring their throats.

"Smart Frail." She heard him purr as he lowered his nose to her throat and then the wet rasp as his tongue lapped up her throat. She shivered and felt an odd unknown stirring in her stomach making her reach her hand down and settle her hand over the general area it was.

"You smell edible." He practically snarled in her ear as he un-clipped her seat-belt and used her hip and his hold on her neck to lift her bodily so she was straddling him.

There was something digging into her thigh and she stated as much, causing him to chuckle and say something about 'fucking frails'.

The car slammed to a stop and Rohan tumbled half out of his lap. He laughed at her and hefted her back into her seat, calmly going back to his file.

She sat there for a while and when she was drifting off she felt his hand on her neck, pulling her down so she was resting her face on his thigh. So startled was she by the action that she pressed her hand to his thick thigh, fear re-blossoming in her scent causing him to purr in delight. Rohan stared at her hand, realizing too late that it wasn't his thigh that she was on but in fact his cock rested under her bony hand.

His hand came up under her chin, a threatening gesture that cooled Rohan's blood enough that she was calm, and stared into her eyes. They were solid gold now, the only other color a deep auburn at the center of the iris.

"You started it Frail." He rasped. Rohan stared into his eyes as she slowly maneuvered onto the floor between his legs, his hand still around her throat.

Her hands trembled slightly as she opened the fly of his slacks, but her training kept her from squeaking in surprise at the sight of his impressively sized manhood. Rohan had had many men in her mouth, but he would be the biggest to ever pass her lips.

His hand moved from her throat to tangle in her hair the other pushing the button to raise the privacy glass between the front of the limo and the back.

Rohan shouldn't have been surprised that he was uncircumcised but she still felt her cheeks flush in apprehension. She wrapped her hands around his length and leaned forward to lick the slit, gathering the small amount of pre-cum there before it could fall. She didn't fake the little moan that escaped her mouth, he tasted like something from a dream, warm and smoky, but with an edge that tasted like coffee. She licked again, this time firmer and more sure of herself.

She liked coffee.

Rohan stared up at him, his eyes flickering between blue and gold, and then took him into her mouth.

Victor hissed, and he watched as the frail's eyes half shuttered and their color deepen to a forest green before she sucked once hard on the head of his cock. She nearly pulled him out of his seat with that, then she eased off, suckling and lapping at his throbbing cock. He was just about to become impatient and ram himself down her throat when she fisted him in only one hand and sank down onto his cock. She didn't gag much and Victor was impressed enough that he didn't notice where her other hand was until he saw that she was pulling off her heels and the white thong that he had picked out for her. He bucked up into her mouth when she took him completely into her throat, her hand returning to his groin to dip into his pants.

She pulled his balls from his pants as she pulled off of his cock, using her hands to pump his cock-with the perfect amount of pressure, he noted-then she leaned further down and began to lick and suck at his balls, sucking first on the left one before maneuvering them both into her mouth.

Rohan sucked hard on his balls, playing with them with her tongue, her hand pumping slower at her inattention. His hand tightened in her hair and he yanked her forcefully up to his mouth.

She decided it wasn't really a kiss, after all he practically ravaged her mouth, tearing her lip slightly with his now extended eye teeth. He pulled away slowly and pressed his forehead to hers, panting even as his cock poked her in the stomach.

"You better finish this fast, otherwise you'll walk out of here with nothing on." His husky voice made her shiver, but she didn't respond but for raising her hand to her hair, where he had his hand tangled in her mass of blonde locks. She lightly lowered herself from his lap, her hand on his in her hair and took the glans of his cock into her mouth; she looked up at him, then began to slowly bob her head. Every time she would come up she would suck and lick at the head, pulling more pre-cum into her mouth, and making him buck more into her mouth. He became impatient with her slow movement and ground out a low gravelly "faster" to which she actually slowed down.

Her throat was sore and she could hear the blood rushing through every piece of her body, the hot liquid pooling between her thighs beckoning her fingers to drift from his thigh and to her own groin. She had identified the feeling as arousal, a mind numbing variety she had never felt before, and as he bucked into her throat she swallowed around him-dragging him deeper into her throat as she also leaned down allowing the slight panic at not being able to breath help her clear her head. The arousal was still there, but muted, behind her own version of a masking.

Victor snarled at the smell of her arousal and found himself bucking harder into her throat, growling as he smelt her calmness invade again.

He pulled himself from her throat, then pulled her so she was kneeling on the floorboard with her chest on the seat and her hands around the headrest.

"Spread your thighs." She hesitated at the commanding tone. "NOW Frail." She tentatively spread her thighs and shivered at the cold air drifting so freely over her exposed core.

Victor stared at the frail's glistening wet pussy, she smelled even better now, all splayed out so he could see her. She had no hair but that didn't register to Victor so much as the golden ring he saw at the apex of her pussy.

He reached under her and cupped her completely in his palm.

Rohan shivered at the warmth and roughness of his hand and heard her make an ungodly noise that sounded like a moan if she wasn't mistaken. He pressed the heel of his palm against the clit piercing and Rohan suddenly cried out, her whole body seeming to explode and center completely in on this mutant who had his hand drenched in the result of her orgasm.

"Did I say you could cum, Frail?" His voice was a purr and Rohan heard the underlying threat that came with the soft voice.

"No, Sir. I'm very sorry, Sir." Her voice was as weak as her knees and Rohan could feel her arousal once again growing to new heights.

"Hmm," He murmured from behind her, his fingers now settled in on her clit, moving in slow exploration of her pussy. "How did your old owner punish you, Rohan?"

Rohan startled at the question and hesitated too long for Victor's taste, so he pinched her clit, the pain almost sending her into another orgasm. He pulled away and watched as tiny pulsations rippled her pussy, tempting him to let her have another orgasm.

Gasping for breath Rohan clenched her fingers on the headrest of the seat.

"I asked you a question Frail." Victors nails elongated as he kneaded her round heart shaped ass, the question a raspy purr.

"I was always punished, Sir." She murmured through the arousal, his hands on her ass making her nearly quiver in desire.

"Why?" He rewarded her answer with a puff of his breath across her pussy, which pulsed again with renewed vigor-her mouth simultaneously let out a throaty moan. "Don't keep making me repeat myself, Rohan."

She stuttered her answer out, "I ma-made him-him impo-potent."

Victor could barely contain his glee, his cock twitched though and he put a placating hand to the turgid flesh, stroking up and down with the residue of her saliva.

"How?" He watched as she took a long breath and clenched his teeth at the erotic sight. "Fuck it, I don't care. I'm going to bust a nut if I don't fuck you." He gritted his teeth and levered himself onto his knees behind her, leaning her further down so she was resting on her shoulders.

He didn't even hesitate. His cock found the entrance to her pussy and he plunged in. His thrusts were jerky and uneven and he could hear her false cried of pleasure, the air laced with pain and less arousal than before. She was pushing back into his thrusts and his teeth latched onto her shoulder, one hand coming up to cup her mouth-muffling her fake moans- the other lowered to her clit where he tugged at the piercing, making her arch into his hand.

He slammed into her slippery cunt, then pulled her up, his hand over her mouth changing to be over her throat. She was pressed completely to him and his teeth were lodged in her shoulder, blood lazily being lapped up as his fingers rubbed at her clit and his hips thrust in a rotating movement, all of the sensations making her voice fill the limo. He could feel her tightening around him again and stopped all movements besides his hips, thrusting deep into her, feeling her cervix at the head of his cock as he began a frantic pace.

He tore his teeth from her shoulder and let out an ungodly roar as he came deep into her body.


End file.
